


Returning

by Selah



Series: The Long Chain Cycle [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Jpop, w-inds.
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoto had been an experience Changmin would never forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written forever ago under a different pseud for the 30emotions@lj.com prompt solemnity.

Changmin had known even as it had been happening that it had been a matter of opportunity. They had only just met, they had barely known anything about each other. He'd been a little surprised by Keita's reaction the next morning, the way the older singer hadn't quite meet his eyes. And then he'd had a nice chat with Ryuichi over breakfast about what had happened the night before and why Keita was being the way he was. Three mature adults who agreed to be friends, to keep in touch. And though Ryuichi had spoken of keeping open the possibility of a repeat, Changmin had known from the look in Keita's eyes that it wouldn't happen. He didn't mind. Certainly no one could say his trip to Japan had been a waste.

“Hey Minnie, welcome home. Have a good time?”

“Yeah,” he said, offering Junsu a small smile. “Amazing how much fun Kyoto can be when I'm there without you guys.”

“Brat,” the other muttered, pretending to box his ear. “Come on, tell me all about it.”

Changmin only smiled as Junsu trailed behind him into the bedroom they were sharing. Maybe he wouldn't tell the other _everything_.....


End file.
